medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Myouri Unzen
| image = | alias = Monster Child | age = 10 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 13 | affiliation = Public Morals Committee | position = Chairman | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party Loser Team | previous position = Head of the Eleventh Floor | relatives = Myouga Unzen (Older Sister) Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased) Unnamed Grandmother (Deceased) Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Two Unnamed Brothers (Deceased) | weapon = Super Balls | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 15 | anime debut = Episode 1 | japanese voice = Romi Park | english voice = Greg Ayres | image gallery = yes }} Myouri Unzen (雲仙 冥利, Unzen Myouri) is the chairman of the Public Morals Committee, a position that has earned him the nickname Monster Child (モンスターチャイルド, Monsutā Chairudo) from the student body. He is a junior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. He is the younger brother of Myouga Unzen. Unzen is the chief antagonist of the Student Council Executive Arc. Personality Unzen considers the Public Morals Committee the opposite of the Student Council, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 14 and by extension, himself the opposite of Medaka Kurokami. As Medaka believes humans are naturally good, Unzen believes humans are naturally evil. Unzen does not consider himself right, nor does he believe he is making the world a better place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, page 13-16 Even so, he holds a great deal of pride as an Enforcer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 20, page 6 Despite his antagonistic attitude, Unzen looks after his underclassmen, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 8-9 though he does not like to show this side of himself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, pages 18-19 Even with his young age and immaturity, he is quite lecherous and appears to have a fetish for big-breasted women, remarking on Medaka's generous chest upon their first meeting, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 13 and is often seen nestling his head between Fue Yobuko's breasts for comfort. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 5 Because of his preference for girls, Unzen's only male friend is the rule abiding Tokemichi Choujabaru. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, page 15 Appearance Unzen has short, messy, snow white hair (it has a blondish hue in the anime), and red eyes (brown in the anime). He wears the uniform of the Public Morals Committee: a white vest with black pants, though his version has an over-sized zipper at the neck. The white armband signifying his as the Chairman of the Public Morals Committee is worn around his left arm. Ten years later, Unzen grows his hair out, and wears an outfit similar to his Enforcer uniform, though with a long coat. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Unzen is present at Medaka's address to the student body at the beginning of the school year, thinking to himself that he and Medaka should be very alike. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, page 13 In the Public Morals Committee's office, Yobuko reports to Unzen about Harigane Onigase's two successive failures. Though she suggests they punish her, Unzen tells her to let it go, and asks after Medaka Kurokami. Yoboku goes on to describe Medaka as a saint, and note that her suggestion box is extremely popular. Unzen agrees that he has heard that much himself, but insists that she is still their biggest problem. Punching a hole through his PSP with his finger, he goes on to state that mercy and truth are like oil and water. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 15, pages 18-19 At the music room, Unzen confronts the Orchestra Club. After a bit of stumbling (due to his fear of public speaking), he announces that he is here to purge the club due to the number of complaints received. The Orchestra Club Captain places an arm on Unzen's shoulder and cheerfully asks that he let the Orchestra Club of the hook. Unzen responds by snapping his wrist, scornfully telling him not to make excuses, and that he intends to massacre the whole club. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, pages 2-6 When Medaka, Hansode Shiranui, and Onigase arrive at the music room, they find the members of the Orchestra Club scattered about in a comatose heap, with a bloodied Unzen standing in the center of the carnage. Seeing Onigase, he asks her for the towel, and as he cleans himself up, asks Medaka what she is doing there. He compliments her body, and asks if she would like to become his woman. When Medaka asks him why he went so far, Unzen disparages her "gentle" methods, claiming that if wrongdoers aren't punished, they will simply break the rules again. Unzen calls Shiranui out on her whispering to Medaka, before turning his attention to Medaka herself, and attacking her. When his hit connects, he voices his surprise, thinking she would have dodged. When she tells him she had no reason to dodge because he had no reason to attack her, he attacks her again, daring her to repeat herself. Medaka does, but before he can attack a third time, Onigase intervenes, refusing to allow even Unzen to attack a student who hasn't broken any rules. Unzen is amused, but agrees to back off, before reiterating to Medaka that they can only be enemies. Unzen then reveals that he has sent three members of the Public Morals Committee to take out the other members of the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, pages 10-20 When Medaka attempts to leave, Unzen attacks her, but expresses his surprise when he finds only her uniform remaining. Wondering whether she is a ninja, he makes to pursue her, but is stopped by Shiranui, who points out that he can't attack her because she hasn't broken any rules. When Onigase confirms this, Unzen decides to wait in the music room and simply observe the situation as if he was watching a movie. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, pages 1-5 Later, Unzen is contacted by Yobuko, who reports the mission's failure, confirming that both Rankaku Yoshinogari and Kanraku Kunisaki were intercepted by Medaka as well. Unzen expresses his amazement, but simply orders Yobuko to hit Medaka three times if she gets hit herself, identifying Medaka as the type to turn the other cheek. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, page 1 After hearing that Medaka was able to resolve the conflict with no one from either side getting hurt however, Unzen loses his temper and crushes his phone. Declaring his intent to destroy Medaka, he blows a hole in the music room's wall, before sarcastically questioning Shiranui as to whether she intends to stop him. Seeing that he is the only Enforcer capable of waging war against Medaka, Unzen tells Onigase to pass on the message that all members of the Public Morals Committee are to leave school immediately. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 5-8 As Medaka demonstrates Unzen's revealed weapon, the super ball, in the Student Council office, Unzen interrupts and commends her for discovering his weapon and copying it so quickly. He discreetly locks the door and drops all his super balls onto the floor, saying that they are mere toys now that they have been discovered. Unzen approaches Medaka with open arms, and tells her that they should get along, as both of them are beasts. Unzen praises Medaka for seeing good in everyone, but states that her view is unfair; if she likes humans then she must like all the bad things about humans as well. If she doesn't like it all, she doesn't like humans totally. Unzen states that he never though justice was greater than evil, and all he is doing is tying people to the rules. Unzen concludes that since he hates the bad side of humans, he also hates the good side as well, and asks Zenkichi Hitoyoshi if he understands what he means. Unzen points out that in comparison, Medaka's saintliness is anything but, and proceeds to lock the windows. As Medaka cries out that the super balls he dropped earlier were actually filled with gunpowder, Unzen laments that he has been found out, but states that it is too late. Pulling out several boxes of matches, he rebukes Kouki Akune and Mogana Kikaijima as they try to convince him to stop, and then asks Medaka what she will do. As Medaka tries to ask him to stop, Unzen cuts her off and detonates his bombs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 10-19 Within the rubble of the Student Council office, Unzen manages to kick his way out. He dusts off his protective suit and checks the damage, noticing that the explosion was not as big as planned. He realizes that Medaka, in the short time she had, threw water on some of the bombs, kicked some out the window, and then sheltered her fellow members in lockers. Unzen is amazed by Medaka's abilities, but laughs it off and proclaims that they are back to square one as Medaka stated that she did not want to fight. Medaka orders him to shut up, surprising him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, pages 2-9 Medaka enters War God Mode, making Unzen reel back in instinctive fear. He stares in shock as Medaka explains to him that she is no saint. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, pages 12-13 Unzen begins to look nervous as Zenkichi explains War God Mode to him. Even so, Unzen attacks with several of his super balls, only for Medaka to strike him in the chest with enough force to make him cough up blood. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, pages 15-19 Medaka's punch sends Unzen flying and into a wall. He puts up a front but he realizes that currently his offensive and defensive techniques are useless against her. He considers retreating, but remembers that he is carrying the pride of the Public Morals Committee. Thus resolved, he declares to Medaka that, if she intends to fight as a breast, he will fight as a human. Recognizing that he needs to be indoors to fight effectively, Unzen attacks again with the full intention of taking another punch. Medaka strikes him again, sending him flying into the Student Council office. Medaka follows him, after which Unzen sends multiple balls of steel string around the room, tying up Medaka and restraining her movements. Unzen gloats, casually groping Medaka, and declaring himself victorious. Internally, he breathes a sigh of relief, recognizing that the fight was a close thing. He is horrified however, when Medaka begins moving again, by dragging the strings, and the parts of the building they are attached to, with her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 20, pages 3-19 As Medaka advances on Unzen, he realizes that he has made a grave mistake: Medaka is not a saint, she is just a demon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 1-2 Collapsed against a wall, Unzen admits defeat to Medaka, but claims that he still won their battle even if he lost the fight, because Medaka hasn't reformed him. As she moves in for the kill, Unzen thinks to himself that for all her bravo, Medaka is just a lonely girl. Out loud, he tells her that her actions will only bring misery to normal people. As Medaka finally attacks, Unzen closes his eyes and thinks to himself that he is the one reforming Medaka; by destroying one person to protect others, she is doing the same thing he does. Opening his eyes to watch her, Unzen silently tells her to finish him off, and become him. Before the punch connects though, the rest of the Student Council grab on to her, stopping her before she can finish. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 4-11 Medaka's senses restored, she asks Unzen if he would like to become her vice-president, an offer he vehemently refuses. As Medaka leaves, Zenkichi talks to Unzen, pointing out that he thinks Unzen and Medaka are both too perfect. Yobuko and Onigase arrive at the Student Council office, both concerned for their leader. Unzen questions what they are doing there, then tells them to forget about the Student Council. He tells the pair that they will have to work harder now that he is going to be out of action while he recovers, and is pleased when they both agree. To himself, he worries about Medaka, thinking that girl probably has no idea the consequences taking him out of commission are going to have. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 14-18 Thirteen Party Arc In the lunch room, Unzen explains the Flask Plan to several Enforcer girls. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 4-5 Unzen identifies the girls as Specials, then goes on to explain Abnormals and the dice test. After he states that the aim of the Flask Plan is to create geniuses, Zenkichi approaches him to ask for information. Unzen complies, stating he was looking to talk to Zenkichi anyway. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 7-10 Unzen describes his sister, Myouga, and warns Zenkichi that she might attack Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 18-19 Unzen continues to describe his sister, claiming that he and Medaka are the only normal people in Class 13. He labels his sister as a total nonconformist who speaks a math language. When Zenkichi asks if Myouga is the fighting type, Unzen states that she is, though she has never once been able to beat him in a fight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 7-8 As Zenkichi tells the Student Council they have to regroup outside the Flask Plan labs, Unzen arrives along with Onigase, Nekomi Nabeshima, Myouga, Shigusa Takachiho, and Kei Munakata to provide support. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 17-19 Unzen is annoyed to hear Zenkichi thought all the members of the Loser Team died after losing to the Student Council. He tells them that he only came as the leader of the Enforcers, and will finish what they could not. He chastises his sister when she makes a dirty joke, though he is the only one who can understand it. Despite Zenkichi's protests, Unzen is insistent, stating that the Flask Plan might even be completed if they can finish with Medaka. When Zenkichi begins crying in frustration, Unzen looks uncomfortable. He is put out when Nabeshima suggests they use the elevator. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, pages 1-7 Unzen enters the password, summoning the elevator. Hearing the others discuss the Plus Six, Unzen remarks that he and they are the only ones who can use the elevator…just as the Plus Six arrive in the elevator. With the arrival of the Plus Six, Unzen orders the Student Council to take the stairs. Zenkichi tries to refuse, but Unzen demands they save Medaka, as they won't survive the Plus Six otherwise. Together, the Loser Team prepares to fight the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, pages 12-19 Unzen and the others are quickly captured by Yutori Chikuzen's hair; however, they are cut free by Munakata. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 1-3 While the other members of the Loser Team battle the Plus Six, he and Nabeshima stand to the side, observing the stationary Gunki Itoshima and Hamaya Hyakuchou. Unzen notes that the pair are exceptional members of the Plus Six and cautions Nabeshima against making the first move against them. He concedes that a standoff would do well to buy time, but that the Student Council still has to deal with the difficulty of Mizou Yukuhashi on the twelfth floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 8-10 While Medaka and company prepare to descend to the thirteenth floor, Unzen and the others are still fighting the Plus Six. Unzen and Nabeshima are still sitting on the sidelines. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 11 Later, he, along with the rest of the Loser Team and the Plus Six, is defeated by Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-16 Kumagawa Incident Arc Unzen lies defeated as Kumagawa gloats. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 20-21 Following the battle, he is sent to the hospital along with the rest of Kumagawa's victims. Instead of external wounds, those who got pierced through with the giant screws took severe mental damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 1 Unzen and Nabeshima watch the general affairs manager's battle with binoculars from a rooftop. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 69, page 1 Unzen is stunned by Zenkichi's performance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 69, page 6 He his horrified to see Kumagawa's injuries recover, remembering how the same thing happened when he fought Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 69, pages 14-15 One week later, in the Public Morals Committee's office, Nabeshima asks Unzen why they are not watching the secretary's battle. Unzen explains that there is no place for them to spy from. Asked about Youka Naze, he states she is someone who never gives up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, pages 14-15 Making his way through the halls with Nabeshima after the Treasurer's Battle, Unzen comments that if it were the Enforcers, the election would already be over with three wins. The two come across a collapsed Maguro Kurokami, who asks them to take him to Medaka. Unzen tells him that his warning is no longer necessary. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, pages 19-20 On August fifteenth, Unzen and Nabeshima make their way through the halls to the Vice-President's Battle, running late due to the Unzen siblings visiting their family graves. They are stopped by three girls, who ask for directions to the Vice-President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 1 As Kuudou Hinokage struggles against Gagamaru Chougasaki Unzen and Nabeshima lead the student body to cheer for him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 10 On August twenty-second, Unzen and Nabeshima stop a group of students who want to attend the President's Battle to cheer for Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, pages 1-2 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc When the Student Council passed the Second Trial, they are stuck at a crossroad of stairs, one labeled "S" and the other "C." Kiki Kikitsu, Suishou Kibougaoka, Tsugiha Yojirou, and Kikaijima head up the "C" staircase and finds Unzen Myouri and some Enforcers standing behind a long desk of board games. Kikaijima falls to the floor, despairing that she chose the "Crazy" trial, but Unzen corrects her as this was the "Child" trial. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 101, pages 13 Unzen laughs and says the other staircase is much more "worthless" than his trial. The team passed Unzen's trial with somewhat ease as Unzen made the first year enforcers play the team while he sat back and watched on Yobuko's lap. After Kikaijima won the Meda Trails, Unzen the rest of the Chairmens went up to the roof to witness who won. While the congraduations were still going on, Unzen notices something strange. He asks everyone where did Zenkichi go since he never reached Unzen's trial. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 115, pages 9 He is seen drinking tea with the Vice-Chairman of the Election Management Committee, Choujabaru. After a while, Kumagawa calls the other Chairmen to a meeting. Kumagawa starts off with his natural Minus talk but the Chairmen are unfazed and rather unimpressed. Kumagawa asks everyone of the Committee alliance to die and throws screws at all of them. Unzen wickedly smiles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 128, pages 16-17 Kumagawa promises to protect the school's future however Unzen says they want to protect their daily lives. The other Chairmen all survive his attack. Unzen used his string balls to create a barrier for the nails. Unzen lowers his strings and asks Kumagawa to die in their stead but Kumagawa was only "testing them" as usual. Kumagawa asks that the Chairmen help mend the conflict between Zenkichi and Medaka but Unzen doubts Kumagawa's intention, since Kumagawa hates the elite. Kumagawa wants all of the Committee Chairmen to play a game with him; a game that wages their help with the Naked Apron Alliance's members - Bloody Seven. Unzen points at Kumagawa and declines, saying that any game made by Kumagawa will not be fair. Kumagawa, however, says the game was designed by Choujabaru himself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 129, pages 3 When Kiruko Tachiarai says that she wants Kumagawa if the Chairmen won, Unzen calls her insane. Nabeshima analyzes the game in her head, and thinks that game will be decided upon which team has the worst personality to cheat the other team. Unzen looks at his hand and laughs to himself since his hand isn't the usual luckiness since Choujabara's abnormality is affecting the game. In the middle of the game, Unzen sees that the purpose of the game was actually a bonding activity. After many rounds, Unzen and Tsugiha are the only ones left, each of them have one card in their hand. After hearing of the faults in the game laughs it off, seeing that he has a card that is playable. However, before he plays his last card, he notices the fault in the rules; even when someone has no hand and won, he still can lose if the roulette chooses them again because the game did not specify that the person who has no cards left won. Knowing this, Unzen calls Yobuko over and says that, no matter what Kumagawa does or plans to do, the chairmen will allow it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 131, pages 19 As the roulette spins, it chooses Tsugiha and since she does not have a playable card, the Chairmen win. As the Naked Apron Alliance reallocates themselves and split themselves to the Committees, the game of Bloody Seven finally ends. Unknown Shiranui Arc The Public Morals Committee are approached by Medaka asking about Shiranui; none of them remember her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 7 As Zenkichi hovers near death, Unzen's voice is one of the many that gives him encouragement. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 2 He is also one of the people he remembers before preparing to fight Iihiko Shishime. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 15 At the end of the academic year, Unzen is among the students present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 6 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Unzen and several members of the Public Morals Committee confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Public Morals Committee's office. He introduces his sister as his successor as leader of the Enforcers, telling Medaka it is possible because she taught them people can understand each other. He states he is not like Nabeshima though, and leads the Enforcers in attack. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, pages 14-17 His message to Medaka is a goodbye. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Unzen founded a private security company while at still at school, which is now a part of the national defense. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 9 Equipment Weapons Specialist: Unzen uses a variety of weapons to get the job done as an Enforcer. His weapons are supplied to him by the board of directors in return for his participation in the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 4 *'Super Ball' (超躍弾, Sūpā Bōru): Unzen's main weapon. A super ball with extreme power, it's ricochet is fast and dangerous. It can bounce off surfaces and is tough enough that it can pierce through wood and metal. The only reason Unzen can wield them as weapons is due to his ability to calculate at speeds comparable to a super computer, given that he is able to calculate the trajectories of his bouncy balls perfectly. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 8-10 *'Smart Bomb: Cinderella' (炸裂弾 「灰かぶリ」, Sakuretsudan: Shinderera): Unzen is more skilled with these balls then his super balls. A ball that looks like a regular super ball, it is actually filled with gunpowder, and will explode when ignited. It's powerful enough to blow through a wall. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 17-19 *'String Ball' (鋼糸玉, Sutoringu Bōru): Unzen's final weapon and his last resort. Balls of string made of Ariadne (アリアドネ, Ariadone), the wires can hold up to five tons per string. This weapon is a one use item, as Unzen cannot be bothered to take the time to re-ravel the thread. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 20, pages 13-14 **'Fowling Net' (霞網, Kasumiami): Unzen's specialty, in which he creates a network of string to capture an opponent. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 20, page 12 The net is mainly defensive, being used to stop Medaka during her onslaught Medaka Box manga; Chapter 20, page 15 and to intercept Kumagawa's screws, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 128, page 16 but as the strings are incredibly sharp it can also be used to deal damage the opponent. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 20, page 16 *'Snow White' (白虎, Sunō Howaito): The uniform Unzen usually wears; it is made of anti-heat materials and is resistant to high levels of impact. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, page 3 Medaka has stated (in War God Mode) that it should be able to take three of her punches at full power. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, page 19 Differences Between Anime and Manga In the anime, Unzen is seen standing with Yobuko, Onigase, Kunisaki, and Yoshinogari behind the other students at Medaka's inauguration ceremony, as opposed to standing by himself backstage. Medaka Box anime; Episode 1 Trivia *When translated from kanji, Cinderella means Covered with Ash, a reference to the nickname "Cinderella", coined because she would sleep in a fireplace and awake covered in ash. *The thread that makes up the String Ball, Ariadne, is named after the daughter of King Minos. In Greek mythology, Ariadne gave Theseus a ball of thread that would give him a path to retrace as he ventured into the labyrinth to fight the Minotaur. *When translated from kanji, Snow White means White Tiger. *An omake in Volume Nineteen reveals that, as Unzen is not a member of the "Front Six" or the "Plus Six," he is referred to as オンリーワン (Onrī Wan), which is a Japanese loan word from the phrase "only one" meaning "unique." *Myouri Unzen was voted the nineteenth most popular character in the series in the third popularity poll with 111 votes. *Myouri Unzen was voted the eighteenth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 155 votes. *Myouri Unzen was voted the eighth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 271 votes. Quotes *(To Medaka Kurokami) "Justice means nothing if you don't go overboard! That's my policy!" Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 15 *(To Misogi Kumagawa) "You can set a trap. You can use all your smarts. You can strategize your next move. You can mold a plot. You can use a trick. You can think of a way. You can use bluffs. You can set up a plan. You can use underhanded methods. Because we can allow this. We are the chairmen!" Medaka Box manga; Chapter 131, pages 15-16 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal Category:Committee Chair